It is common practice to connect integrated circuit chips to electronic modules or circuit boards through the use of solders containing lead or a mixture of lead and tin. The solder may contain isotopes that emit alpha particles that can cause failures in the integrated circuit chips. Ceramic and plastic substrates to which integrated circuit chips can be bonded, either using lead solders or other means, can also contain isotopes that emit alpha particles. Since the use of lead and lead/tin solders and ceramic substrates (often used together) is so ubiquitous, improved methods and structures that prevent alpha particles generated in the solder from reaching the alpha particle sensitive regions of the integrated circuit chip are welcomed by the industry.